


My Dates with the Nations

by LuluCalliope



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, France Being France (Hetalia), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluCalliope/pseuds/LuluCalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've lived with America my whole life, but I've traveled to Spain, France, England, Cuba, and Poland. The time I spent with these nations has been incredible...</p><p>...here's a version of the experiences in Hetalia form!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction: Pizza with America

I’ve been in a relationship with America for as long as I can remember. I like to think of it as an “open relationship” because we don’t have the time and effort to dedicate everything to each other. And he likes to let me travel....and I know that America is a bit of a playboy, but still, I feel comfortable with him. He gives me food, a place to live, and juicy gossip about his boss. Lately, things have been different. The people who live with him are always fighting. One day it’s over guns, the next day it’s over religion, the next day it’s over allowing Mexico to come hang out… “I’m just so tired,” he says to me. We’re at this little pizza joint that’s not too far from his house. The sun is shining and the pedestrians that pass by the window look happy, but America looks tired and stressed.

“Maybe you need a break,” I suggest. “Take the next four years off and let your boss deal with the drama.”

He shakes his head. I knew he would. It’s rare to see America so serious; he’s usually laid back and cheerful. He’s also kind of full of himself and thinks that he’s the great hero who will fly in and stop the rest of the world’s problems. Deep down, he knows that’s not true. This is why I think he can be serious about his work.

“My boss and his co-workers work too hard to keep my mess under control. I should help him.” He looks at me over his glasses. “You’ve been really great. It helps me when I realize that I have some active listeners. If anyone needs a break from my drama, it’s you.” Suddenly, his eyes light up and his face stretches into a grin. That’s the America I know: childlike, impulsive, and full of life! “Dude, YOU should travel the world and see how stressed the other nations are!”

“Not all of them have an election coming up,” I remind him. “And anyway, where would I go?” 

“France! France is really chill! Or Spain or England! They’re all really chill!” I giggle.

“I’ve already visited France and Spain once, and I’ve been to England twice,” I say. “Don’t you remember? Or do I have to tell you about those dates again?”

“Uh…” He’s trying to come up with something witty to say to make up for the fact that he’s completely forgotten about those weeks I spent with the other nations. I roll my eyes with a small smile.

“Okay, it was a few years ago…”


	2. The Magnificent Beauty of France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My date with France.

To be honest, I don’t really remember meeting France and Spain as much as I used to. It happened so many years ago, and a lot has changed since then. But I do remember the important things, like France is as beautiful as people say he is, and he knows it, which is why he’s a little arrogant and smug. Other nations really hate him, but I think it’s because they’re jealous. France has so much to offer: wine, exquisite cuisine, beautiful places to visit, a rich history…

I was very excited when I stepped off the plane near his home, but I was also very nervous. I wanted to make a good impression. That was all I could think about.

But then I saw him.

He really is beautiful and charming. His golden hair...his blue eyes...his dreamy accent...his fashion sense...everything just screams “casual perfection”. He smiled at me as I approached and took my hand in his. “Bonjour, mademoiselle~” he said and kissed my hand. I blushed and giggled as I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach.

“It’s an honor to finally meet you in person,” I said with a shy smile.

“Ze honor is all mine, non? Come, mon cherie, I will show you all of ze finest places of my home!” And he wrapped his arm around my waist and began the grand tour.

* * *

"First, ze Eiffel Tower! It is even more amazing at night, oui~?” He was right. When you see the Eiffel Tower in movies, it’s usually during the day. But to see it at night...is even more romantic! Because it lights up and sparkles like a Christmas tree! He took me to the top of the tower and showed me the layout of his home. It was just like a painting.

“Had I known that there was glass here to prevent things from falling, I wouldn’t have left my camera at the hotel!” I commented as we climbed down. He laughed. We took the scenic route back to my hotel, and we passed by some famous attractions.

“You know of Napoleon, oui~? Zat over there is his old military school! Still intact! And over there is his tomb. He expects people to bow when zey enter, and a while ago, something was added to make sure zat the people bow when they are in his presence!” He proceeded to tell me more about Napoleon, including his love life. “He treated the women like property, but I tried to tell him the proper ways to woo a woman~” He handed me a rose...I have no idea where he found it in the middle of the streets at night...and winked. I couldn’t help myself; I blushed yet again.

“On a more somber note, there is the hotel where Princess Diana spent her last hours before her death.” The hotel was majestic. I felt terrible that it had to have such a dark history connected to it. “It was a sad thing...England and I will never forget it…” France looked solemn as we passed by, but he had brightened by the time we got to my hotel. “Until tomorrow, mon cherie~”

* * *

 

He picked me up at my hotel the next morning and took me straight to the Notre Dame Cathedral. On our way there, we passed the Arc de Triomphe, where an eternal flame burns above the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier. We didn’t really approach the arc, but I could see the flame from a distance. It was really incredible.

We finally arrived at the Cathedral. We stood outside, admiring the architecture for the longest time, and we spent some time telling each other jokes before we went inside. When you enter the Cathedral, you have to pass these impressive gargoyles and stained glass windows. I think this was my first time seeing a gargoyle in person, and I was very awestruck. France was by my side as I walked through the building, admiring the windows and the art...it was all just so colorful and magical.

Before we returned to my hotel, France showed me one more place: the Sanctuary of Our Lady of Lourdes. The art and love put into the craftsmanship rivaled everything about the Notre Dame Cathedral, and I began to cry. “Oh, no, what happened? Is everything alright?” France seemed concerned.

“I’ve just...I’ve never seen anything so beautiful…” He smiled and led me inside. To be honest, it was all a blur...but I’ll never forget the hope I saw on the faces of the other visitors. They came just for the water. The sacred, holy water of Sainte Bernadette. France led me to the water and told me, “The priests like it when you leave a donation, but you can take the water for free if you wish.” I shook my head and left five Euros, then took a small vial of the holy water. I ended up drinking it about a year later. I had hoped that the water would give me good luck in later life...and I like to think that it has.

* * *

 

“Welcome to ze Palace of Versailles~” Versailles was, without a doubt, my favorite part of the date. The furniture was just so beautiful, and the garden was even more gorgeous. France talked about the history of the castle and how ten chandeliers in one hallway were originals and the rest were replicas, but I didn’t really listen. I was just captivated by the beauty of this place. France chuckled. “It isn’t zat impressive.

“Oh, but it is! America doesn’t have anything like this! At least...I don’t think America has many palaces…” I giggled. France chuckled again.

“It is nice to see someone with an interest in travelling, especially someone so young,” he commented. I blushed.

“To be honest...you’re the second nation I’ve ever visited.” His eyes widened.

“Oh, well, I’m flattered that you came straight to me after America~” He winked, and I blushed. “But, you know...I get so many of ze visitors, zat it can be tiresome, non~? I think that it would be good for you to visit another before you return to your beloved America~”

“Well, do you have any suggestions?” I asked. “I’d hate to leave you so soon, but…”

  
“Oh, my dear, you must come again! There will be another time, another place...but for now, mon cherie, you must see more of ze beautiful world~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep...this was pretty much my time with France! I really, really enjoyed it. If you haven't been to France yet...go for it when you get the chance! It's a great place to visit!


	3. The Magical Nights with Spain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My time with Spain!

France escorted me to the train station. I kissed him goodbye and boarded my train. I took my seat by the window and watched him and the rest of the station retreat into the distance…

The path area between France and Spain is scenic and beautiful. I have never seen weather as perfect as it was that day. Although I loved to watch it, I’d find myself dozing off from time to time. But it was always comforting to open my eyes to see such beautiful landscapes.

And then I saw Spain at his station. I had seen boys and men from Spanish territories, but nothing prepared me for his pure authenticity. His complexion was the ultimate combination between fair and tan, and not a blemish cursed his skin. “Hola,” he greeted me with a smile. He had a dimple on one of his cheeks, and it was so adorable that I couldn’t help but smile!

"I can't wait to see your home," I told him.

"I cannot wait to show it to you. It might not be much compared to France, but I hope you enjoy it."

"I'm sure I will!" He blushed.

* * *

 

My time with Spain was relatively quiet compared to the time spent with France, but it was just as pleasant. We walked along his beautiful beaches at sunset, conversing in Spanish and English. At one point, we went swimming in the ocean, and I got a sunburn on my cheeks. “You look so much cuter when your cheeks are like that,” Spain complimented as we dried off. I blushed.

He took me shopping and showed me his favorite places to get tapas. In the middle of my second day with him, he showed me his favorite church, La Sagrada Familia, which was still being constructed. “I don’t know if we’ll ever finish it,” he admitted to me, “but I like to think about how impressive it will be once it’s finished.”

“How big do you want it to be?” I asked. I had never seen a building as large as this cathedral, and I felt dizzy thinking about how it was still incomplete…

Spain shrugged. “Let’s move on. I have a surprise for you.”

* * *

Spain took me to do something that I had never done before: spelunking! The caves he showed me were dark and narrow, but I felt safe with him in the boat with me. He guided me with a patient smile, and afterwards, he helped me out of the boat. “There’s one last thing I wanted to show you tonight,” he said as we left the caves. “I think it’ll be your favorite thing to see in my home.”

* * *

And he was right: the Magic Fountain of Montjuic was truly magical. It lights up as popular music from around the world plays in Spanish. The night I was there, it happened to be playing Disney songs. Spain watched me attempt to sing “Hakuna Matata” in Spanish with that small smile on his face. Afterwards, we just stood by the fountain and watched the water dance as the colorful lights changed. I bought a postcard with a photo of the fountain to remember that night, but I know that I’ll never forget it.

  
I’ll never forget France and Spain. I’ve promised myself that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update this, but college life is getting busy! I'll definitely be finishing this story before my Undertale one. Expect more frequent chapter updates, and thanks for the kudos! You guys rock!


	4. The Dramatics of England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My time with England~

England has always fascinated me. I love his history, especially when it relates to his aristocratic family. I love his literature; I practically grew up with Roald Dahl, William Shakespeare, and Charles Dickens’  _ A Christmas Carol _ . He has so many iconic legendary figures, including Robin Hood and King Arthur. And don’t even get me started on the awesomeness of Harry Potter…

My family was with me when I visited England. The first time I saw him, I was awestruck and a little intimidated. His eyebrows were so thick that his default expression was cross at first glance. But beneath those eyebrows was a thing of beauty. He has pretty blond hair and green eyes, and he just seems very prim and proper. He approached my parents and shook their hands, smiled at my brother, then winked at me. He promised me that I’d get lost in the art of one of his museums, but I think I was already lost in his eyes at this point...

* * *

The other nations tease England because his cooking isn’t as good as theirs, and even though it pains me to say it...they have a good point, at least in my opinion. I can never stomach fish and chips!

But you don’t go to England for the food. You go for his sights and the entertainment. What was my favorite part of the time I spent with him? Was it the Sherlock Holmes museum? It was a small and cramped, but it felt like a real replica of the place that Sherlock Holmes could have lived in! Was it the Zoo? Was it the Cartoon Museum? Buckingham Palace? Was my favorite place Windsor Castle, where the gardens contrast with gardens of Versailles? While we were there, England showed me Queen Mary’s Dollhouse, which was just as amazing as Colleen Moore’s Fairy Castle. (I’ll talk about that more when I discuss America.)

No, my favorite part about England was the entertainment.

I saw my favorite play of all time while I was with England. England has large, magnificent theaters, but he took me to a tiny, cramped place instead. He warned me that the play we were about to see was frightening and that if I left the theater, I would not be allowed back inside. “How scary can a play be?” I joked.

* * *

I left the theater with a pounding heart and tears in my eyes. “That was amazing,” I told him with a shaky voice. “I...I’ve never experienced anything quite like that.”

  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” he said with a humble smile. We embraced, and then he drove me to the airport. I boarded my plane and returned to my America...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know the name of the play I saw with England, shoot me a note or leave a comment. The people who put on the play asked the audience to not talk about it or reveal the secrets.
> 
> Also, I apologize to those who are fond of fish and chips. XD


	5. The Familiarity of America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My time with America~

Like I said before, I’ve been in a relationship with America for as long as I can remember. He’s familiar. He’s relaxed. He’s open to change (for the most part). I like all of these things about him. He does have his flaws, though. He still smokes, but he doesn’t do it in front of me too often. Sometimes he’s too self-absorbed, but every nation is. He eats very unhealthy goods, and sometimes he convinces me to give in to my cravings. But he’s always waiting for me when I return from visiting another nation. And he has taken me to some very cool places in his home.

America has fifty states to manage with his bosses, and I’ve been to a few of them, the more popular ones.

I’ll never forget Florida. Sure, we went to the beaches and got some relaxation, but we did the most important thing you have to do while in Florida: go to the theme parks! Disney World! Universal! We rode the rides, took pictures with the mascots, and bought crappy souvenirs that nobody asked for or needed, but they were just way too cool or cute to NOT purchase!

New York is crowded and busy, but the commotion was worth it when America took me to the Empire State Building! He hasn’t taken me to the Statue of Liberty yet, but maybe we’ll go one day. “It’s the coolest thing France ever gave me!” He says sometimes. We walked through Central Park and visited the museums, and even saw a play on Broadway. And then, one year, during Fashion Week...I met Hugh Jackman! “I don’t see what the big deal is,” America shrugged. I sensed some jealousy from him.

Georgia is cool if you know where to go! The World of Coca Cola is a little touristy, but while I was there, I learned that I love the taste of Coca Cola, but not the fizzy bubbles. Zoo Atlanta is amazing, and so is the Georgia Aquarium. I love animals!

Illinois is nice, too. My favorite place to go is the Museum of Science and Industry, which is where I first saw Colleen Moore’s Fairy Castle, the most beautiful dollhouse I had ever seen. I didn't know about Queen Mary's Dollhouse at the time, and I didn't know that the Fairy Castle has a replicated set of china from Mary's Dollhouse. America was with me at the time, and he was the one who got me interested in rare doll houses! And America was with me when I watched a cow give birth. (Yes, in Illinois!)

And America did show me the White House, which is where his main boss lives and works. Not too far from that is Lincoln Memorial, which is where America goes to pay tribute to one of his favorite former bosses. “Lincoln was huge!” He once said to me. “Literally, he was ULTRA TALL!” I laughed, and then he continued to show me around.

There’s still more time for me to spend with America, and I’m not calling off my relationship with him any time soon. He once expressed concern that I would leave him. “There are times when I will be tempted to leave,” I said. “But you know what? I’m always going to be here. Even when I’m away, I’ll still be with you!” He hugged me close.

* * *

 

Anyway, I’ve just finished telling America about the time I’ve spent with the other nations. He looks a little embarrassed that he forgot I told him about these adventures. “But I would like to go someplace new,” I tell him with a smile. “I’d like to meet someone like...oh, I don’t know...Cuba?”

He almost does a spit take. “Dude! My boss is going to meet with his boss in a few days!”

“I’ll be there before he is, and I’ll leave before he shows up,” I say. “What’s the problem?”

“Cuba freaking hates me!” He protests. I smile and touch his hand.

  
“If your bosses are going to meet, maybe he’s ready for a change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, then the story is complete (for now)!
> 
> And yeah, Obama basically came to Cuba the day after I left. XD


	6. The Secrecy of Cuba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My final date with a nation (as of today)!

Cuba is gorgeous, but VERY intimidating. He’s muscular and imposing, but there was a sparkle in his eyes that drew me to him. The first thing I ever said to him was: “Your security dogs are adorable.”

“Um, thank you?” He was confused. I giggled.

“You know, you should really come visit America sometime. I think he’d like that.”

“Why? His boss is coming to see my boss in a few days.” I hesitated. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea… “Come on, I have to show you my home.” He grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto a tour bus.

In just one day, I saw Morro Castle and my hotel, the Hotel Plaza, which was over one hundred years old. Babe Ruth, THE Babe Ruth, stayed in Room 216 of this hotel. Cuba let me go inside his room, and I got to see that it was under renovations. “Everything is pretty much going to be under renovations because of the tourism,” he explained. He later told me that over a million Americans are estimated to visit Cuba within the next year. I couldn’t believe it.

That night, he took me to the Hotel Nacional, THE place to go if you’re a celebrity. The hotel has a hall of fame of all of the stars, politicians, athletes, and authors that have stayed there. I was totally starstruck. “You haven’t seen anything yet,” he kind of bragged as he escorted me back to Hotel Plaza. “Tomorrow, I show you the plazas and tell you of our culture.”

* * *

 

He showed me around three scenic plazas that day, including one that Pope Francis visited a few years ago. Afterwards, he took me to La Casa de Africa, a historical museum of Cuba that mostly discussed the slaves...I’ll be honest here, Cuba and I got pretty bored after a while.

After La Casa de Africa, we visited El Museo de Chocolate, where I purchased two chocolate hearts. I had to eat them right away because the weather was so warm! (No wonder Cuba is always sweating!)

We got on a bus and drove to Cienfuegos. Along the way, we stopped at a nature preserve. I got my picture taken there with a snake wrapped around my neck and a baby crocodile in my hand! I spent the rest of my time in Cienfuegos in a lovely bed-and-breakfast. Cuba showed me his baseball stadium, which features a giant statue of the team mascot, the elephant. Cuba pulled some strings and managed to get me an autographed baseball from the entire Cienfuegos team!

He took me to the airport early the next morning and made sure I got on the plane safe and sound. I slept during the entire flight and had very peaceful dreams...

* * *

Will I ever see Cuba again? I don’t know...

* * *

“How’s Cuba?” America asked me as he led the way out of the airport. I chuckled. “What? What’s so funny?”

“Um...let’s just say that there are very unflattering pictures of three of your former bosses in the Museum of the Revolution,” I giggled. America’s smile faltered. “Hopefully your current boss won’t make a bad impression, and hopefully he won’t add more pictures to the Wall of Cretins!” I continued. America rolled his eyes with a good-natured smile.

“Ah, well…”

“Hey, I brought you something,” I grinned. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small cardboard box. I handed it to America, who grinned.

“NO WAY! Cuban cigars?! I haven’t had these in decades!”

  
“Just smoke outside,” I told him, and we both laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this isn't my best work, but I just had to get it out! XD I'm happy if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Now! Back to Undertale fan fiction and Gravity Falls crossovers! (With some binge watching of Hetalia in there!)
> 
> I would like to see the rest of the beautiful world. Who knows which nation I'll date next? XD


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT: A Future Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcement Time: I'm going on a date next summer!

Hey everyone! I'll be going on a date with a brand new nation for a whole week in May! Can you all guess who it is? Who do you want it to be? (Leave a comment if you want, but if you don't, that's okay, I'll just tell you all next week! Thursday the Thirteenth! Mark your calendars!)

 

EDIT: It is now Thursday the Thirteenth and my school is having a karaoke party in the library while I'm trying to work on my midterms. So, before I break everything within a five mile radius like the Hulk, I'll tell you who I'm going on a date with! *drum roll* It's...Poland! The manliest nation of them all!

 

Alright, the music keeps getting louder. Pray for me and my midterm grades, people. Pray for me.


	8. UPDATE: Poland's Installment in the Works, And...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on my adventures with Poland and another announcement!

Alright! I've returned from Poland, and I have so much to write about. I'm going to try to have the chapter about my time with him up soon, hopefully within the next few days. And I have exciting news: I'm going to be going on another date with a new nation very soon, probably in the spring! This nation is...Belize!

There's just one problem: Belize doesn't have an official Hetalia counterpart, so I have no idea how I'll go about writing my experiences during my visit! Is Belize male or female? Tall or short? Relaxed or uptight? Emotional or monotonous? So...I've decided...to let you all decide! If you can point me to the best fan version of Belize, that would be awesome! Or, feel free to design your own and submit it to me at lulu.calliope@gmail.com! I'll need more than just a picture of the nation, though: I'll need a description of his/her/their personality, what they like to do, what their relationships are like with other nations...I'm going to be doing some research on my own, but the more help I get, the merrier! And hey, if someone comes up with a really awesome idea for Belize, who knows? They might just get a shoutout or a cameo in the story!

But what do you all think? Should I turn this into a contest? Please leave comments and let me know! And stay tuned: my date with Poland is coming up this week!


	9. Poland's Darkness and Optimism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poland takes me on a tour of his historic sites, most of which have to do with the Holocaust.
> 
> Author's note: This isn't as light-hearted as the previous chapters.

I’m the daughter of a man of German descent and a woman who comes from a family of pious Jews. Naturally, the Holocaust has always been a topic of interest for me. When I was given the opportunity to visit Poland to learn about his history with Jews from the Renaissance to the Holocaust, I accepted. I had no idea what to think of him or what he would be like in person.

 

I will say this: the rumors about him are true. He’s goofy when he’s fun, but very serious when he needs to be. When I first saw him,  he tucked a strand of his blond hair behind his ear and smiled. “That plane ride must have been totally boring, right? Let’s go to the hotel and then I can show you around Warsaw.” That’s the other thing about him: he’s very forward, always getting to the point. “First thing I’ll show you is my Warsaw Royal Palace,” he said to me. “It doesn’t really have anything to do with what you’re here to learn about, aside from the fact that stupid Hitler tried to have it totally destroyed, but whatever, you need to see it!”

 

Most of his historic buildings were destroyed during the war, but have since been rebuilt. Because Russia helped with the post-war reconstruction (including the Palace of Art and Sciences in Warsaw, a gift from Joseph Stalin), his architecture has Soviet influences in parts. In other parts of his home, he hosts the world’s largest Gothic brick castle and some of the oldest synagogues recorded. Everything was fascinating…

 

...and then the time came to take me to the remains of the Holocaust camps.

 

We visited Treblinka first. I didn’t weep, but I felt my heart break with each step I took on the camp’s property...what I would come to realize was that each camp was located in a beautiful part of rural Poland. With ideal weather conditions, the nature was breathtaking to behold. But then I would see something, a remnant of the Nazi atrocities, and feel sick. I cried for the first time at Majdanek and wept as I stepped onto Auschwitz. These visits were the most educational for me, and yet the most emotional. I was always distraught at the end of the day. But Poland would force a smile onto his face (after about an hour or so of giving me some space) and offer the solution to my problem:

 

“Pierogi! Paluszki! Zapiekanka! Eat and tell me what you think!” Well, his food is better than Britain’s, that’s for sure.

 

On my last day with him, he took me to Stutthof, one of the smaller, lesser known concentration camps. By this point, I was overcome with emotion from everything I had seen in his home...so he surprised me with a detour on our way back to my hotel: he took me to the Baltic Sea. I stood on the beach and watched the waves dance. And I broke my thoughtful silence when I asked him a question. “Do you think that things could have gone differently? Do you...do you wish things could have gone differently?”

 

He played with a strand of his hair as he responded. “There are times when I wonder if I could have done more to save lives...to protect the people...my people.” His lip trembled. “I may have neighbors, but during that time, I never felt more alone. England and France tried to help, once, and I didn’t take them seriously. When I tried to resist Germany’s boss, more people ended up hurt. I guess...I don’t know. It was complicated. Very complicated.” He looked me in the eye. “I want you to understand that when Hitler invaded, he did everything he could to divide us. Me and my people from Germany and his people, I mean. And it worked. In a way, I was like America during his civil war: I was falling apart. I was dying. And if it hadn’t been for the Allies...I might not be here.” He smiled. “And that is something that you must understand: no matter how hard things get for me, I pull through. I learn from my mistakes each time. And that is what I can do to honor the fallen: to make sure that the worst mistakes of history are never, ever repeated.” I embraced him and then he took me back to my hotel. From then until the next morning, when I left him to return to America, things were normal. He was back to his casual, laid-back self.

 

If I had to compare Poland to a mythological creature, it would be a phoenix. Even though Warsaw is the city of the freshwater mermaid and Krakow is the city of dragons, Poland is most like the phoenix. No matter how bad things get, he always finds a way to get back up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this one, even if it was more serious...but on a lighter note, I have an upcoming date next year with... *drum roll* Belize! A nation with no Hetalia counterpart!


	10. UPDATE: Change in Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's been a change in plans!

Hello, everyone! I have good news and bad news!

 

The bad news: I'm not going to Belize in the spring anymore...

The good news is: I'm going to Costa Rica over Thanksgiving instead!

What does this mean for the story? Not that much, because Costa Rica, like Belize, doesn't have an official Hetalia counterpart (that I'm aware of). So, I need for people to start submitting the best fan versions of Costa Rica...I might go on the Hetalia Amino for this contest, because no one emailed me about Belize when I posted a thing on this site...ah, well!

Keep an eye out after Thanksgiving for the details about the date!

 

EDIT 10/14/2017:

Literally the day after I posted this chapter, I got a text from my Mom informing me that we're not going to Costa Rica for Thanksgiving. We're still going on the trip, yes, but we have NO idea when. I'll keep you all posted!

 

EDIT 12/25/2017

Happy Holidays, everyone! I wish that I could be updating this story with a real chapter or good news, but unfortunately, I have some bad news...and some good-ish news.

The bad news: The trip to Costa Rica has been cancelled. As of right now, I will not be going on any dates with new nations.

The good-ish news: I *may* be going to Texas sometime in March of next year, which would mean another date with America. I know it isn't glamorous like going to a new nation, but still, I've never been to Texas, so I'd have some stuff to write about!

I'm very sorry that the trip was cancelled, you guys. :( Keep your fingers crossed for opportunities, though! This story will be updated each time I travel somewhere new!

Enjoy your holidays! Spend time with your family! Watch your favorite movie! See you next year!!!


End file.
